


heartbreak

by jiminhan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminhan/pseuds/jiminhan
Summary: Saeran is heartbroken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im not creative with titles or summaries.

"Saeran..." She spoke quietly avoiding his eyes. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. Suddenly grabbing his girlfriends hands tighter.  
Thinking to himself dreading what she has to tell him. Her eyes filled with tears and regret.  
"I don't love you anymore..."  
Her words crushing his heart beyond repair. His shaking becomes rapid. Unable to understand what he's feeling. All he could ask was.  
"Why?" Nothing could prepare him for her reasons. "I fell in love with someone else.."  
He feels his life slipping away from him. His source of love and happiness out of his grasp. His sole reason for living in the arms of another man. No reason to breathe... "I'm sorry.." Saeran couldn't do anything but watch his once lover run into the arms of someone who promised to never betray him.  
"Saeyoung I love you.."


End file.
